Sleepless
Sleepless is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Sleepless #10: 12 Dec 2018 Current Issue :Sleepless #11: 09 Jan 2019 Next Issue :none Status Final issue is #11. Characters Main Characters * Cyrenic - He is a Sleepless Knight. He took a vow to keep Poppy safe. He knew and fought with King Verato. * Pyppenia (Poppy) - She is the late King Verato's illegitimate daughter. Her mother comes from Mribesh. She has had many attempts on her life, which is why her father enlisted the help of Cyrenic to become her guardian knight. Allies * Nnende - A Mribeshi star reader. * Amina - King Verano's mistress, Poppy's mother. She can also read the stars. She cannot return to Harbeny due to some dangers. * Sir Gert - A Sleepless Elder. * Princess Rellen - King Surno's eldest daughter, and next in line to the throne. She and Poppy have a rocky relationship. Her father forces Poppy to be her companion since Rellen has not grown up in Harbeny. Her mother is from Edtland and she has grown up there. She seems to have been affected by some skin issue in her past as she has red marks on her face. Enemies * Helder - Cousin of Rellin and nephew of King Surno. He is very competitive and seems to have rivalry with Cyrenic. There are talks that he wants to marry Rellin. Minor Characters * Bini - Poppy's loyal companion. He is a fennec fox. He is very sensitive to Poppy and is with her always. Other Characters/Places/Things * King Verato - The Late king. He was a great warrior and had a loyal army. He passed away of cancer. * King Surno - As the brother of late King Verato, he was next in line to the throne. He is the current king of Harbeny. He is very strict about the affairs of Poppy. * Leotta - Widow of King Verato. As a result she loses her position as queen and decides to leave Harbeny. She has a very good relationship with both Poppy and her mother. Recent Storylines Sleepless #11 Sleepless #10 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Sleepless, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "Lady 'Poppy' Pyppenia is guarded by Cyrenic, her faithful Sleepless Knight. But when a new king is crowned, an assassin threatens her life, ushering in a new and dangerous time. As Poppy and Cyrenic work to discover who wants her dead, they must navigate the dangers of life at court—and of their growing feelings for one another." - - *'Sleepless, vol. 2' - Collects #7-11. "Nearly a year later in the court of Harbeny, Lady Poppy and Sir Cyrenic must forge ahead without each other. Cyrenic adjusts to life after being released from the Sleepless Vow. And though the future looks bleak, both Poppy and Cyrenic are fighters. Either they will claw their way out of the darkness, or take as many enemies with them as they can." - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Sarah Vaughn. Artist/Creator/Covers: Leila Del Duca Publishing History First published in 2017. Future Publication Dates :Sleepless, vol. 2 TP: 13 Mar 2019 News & Features Links * Image Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Fantasy